Doves and Grenades
by Shaunee18
Summary: Soap is willing to do anything to make his parents happy, even if it means marrying the girl his best friend is falling for. But Ghost and his new friend are willing to do anything to open Soap and his fiances eyes and show them who they really love, even if it means ruining the wedding. But can they do it without tearing families apart in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea just popped into my head one day and I decided to write about it. It will go along the Modern Warfare story line, but as you'll be able to tell most of the story won't take place on base. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

It had been a long day's work for my team and I, but all that mattered was that we were safe and were free to our families for a whole month. It took Shepherd awhile to allow most of us that long of a leave, but only half could go and then when we got back, the other half could go. I just happened to be one of the lucky ones that were to leave first, but I wouldn't be going home alone. By my side were Ghost and Roach, both of which I promised they could come with me on our next leave. Why they wanted to come was beyond me – probably wanted to see what a spoiled brat I was when I was kid.

I could have gone to any college I wanted and had any job, but I chose the military. It was a hard two weeks of arguing, shunning, and staying at a hotel, but I finally got them to agree to let me go. I would of gone whether they approved or not, but their approval meant a lot to me. Now if I could get them to approve of these two muppets, my day would be made. But either way, Ghost and Roach would be staying at the house.

"So, what are your parents like?" I looked at Roach and shrugged. "Mum should be welcoming enough and shouldn't have a problem with you, if that's what you're asking, but dad is another story. He's stubborn, has a short temper, and takes a bit longer to warm up to."

Roach nodded slowly, but it looked as if I had scared him a bit. With Roach taken care of, I turned my attention to Ghost. "And we have to use our first names – no call signs, got it _Simon_?" He rolled his eyes and pulled his balaclava off. "Yeah yeah, I get your point. Don't get the Captain in a fight with his parents." It was my turn to roll my eyes. At least he knew no balaclava and sunglasses, so he wasn't completely daft. But now it was time to tell them the news, and I knew Ghost wouldn't like it.

"As you two know I come from a rich family in high society, and as a welcome home present, I kind of have to attend a party, and you two will have to come along."

Roach's eyes lit up. "A party? Sweet!" I chuckled and shook my head. "Not that kind of party, Roach. A suit and tie party with other people of high society there as well. And I'll be meeting someone there."

This caught Ghost's attention. He knew better than anyone what I had waiting for me at home – it was Roach who was clueless. "So, do you know her name?" I shook my head. "I don't know her name, what she looks like, how old she is – I don't know shit."

Ghost chuckled as the car taxi we were in came to a stop. "So she could a fifty-year-old woman for all you know?" I glared at him as I stepped out into the starry night. "We have to walk from here – private drive so no taxi." I had to admit, taking the bus home or a taxi was a pain in the ass, especially when it was a half mile walk from the gate to the house. We grabbed our bags, thanked and paid the driver, and started the cold walk to the house.

As always, Roach complained. I didn't blame him, but I lived here for seventeen years so I was used to the walk and the cold weather that came with fall. In just a couple minutes, I could see the outline of the house. White brick and a gray roof, with smoke coming from the chimney, letting us know someone was awake inside. From there we practically ran to the house – I of course ran faster, especially when I saw the door open and two figures step out. It had been a year since I had seen my family.

"Jonathon!" I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by a woman shorter than myself and I wasted no time in hugging her back. "Hey mum." We stood there for awhile, until my dad interrupted our little gathering by hugging me himself – something I wasn't expecting.

He put me at arm's length and for once in my life, he looked at me with warm blue eyes. "It's good to have you home, John." I then looked at my mum, a short and slim woman with long auburn hair and dark brown eyes. She was crying and I hated it when she cried. "Mum, please don't cry. I here and I'm safe."

She wiped her face and smiled at me, and then looked behind me at Ghost and Roach. "And I see you brought company. Come in now! You all must be freezing." We were ushered inside by my mum and seated in the main room on a green couch.

"Some hot chocolate for you three. Marshmallows?" Roach politely raised his hand and my mum poured some mini marshmallows into the cup. "Thank you ma'am." She chuckled and handed Roach a sandwich. "Please, Etta will do. Anything else I can get you?"

I watched as Ghost warily raised a hand. "Can I have some of those sandwiches?" My mum nodded and left for the kitchen. While my mum got sandwiches ready, my father joined us in the main room. He looked at me expectantly and I cleared my throat. "Sorry, I forgot introductions. Dad, these are my friends Lieutenant Simon and Sergeant Gary. Simon, Gary, this is my dad."

They shook my father's hand and then went back to themselves. My father eyed me up and down until his eyes landed on my face. "It really is good to see you home in one piece." Now that the tense air seemed to be broken, I had to learn more about this girl my parents had found me. I really wasn't one for arranged marriage, but if it kept my parent's happy then so be it.

"So, can you please tell me more about this girl?" My mum placed a platter of sandwiches on the table and in what seemed like seconds Simon and Roach had devoured them. This caused my mum to laugh and she left to get more. She loved it when people loved her cooking.

"We can't really say much, John. She's from a rich and firm family, very beautiful, and you'll meet her tomorrow night at the ball her parents are hosting."

I sighed. "And the wedding?" He thought for a moment before answering. "Four months from now."

It would suck, marrying someone I don't really know. Dad said she was beautiful so I had to believe him on that, but what if we didn't get along? I'm sure my parent's went through hell and back to get me this girl, so I had to make it work.

We spent about an hour talking, and it seemed that my dad was really warming up to Ghost and Roach quite nicely. My mum fussed over Roach as if he was a child and got him whatever he wanted, and did the same for Ghost. But I knew it would be time for bed soon, especially with tomorrow's events.

I led Ghost and Roach upstairs and pointed to two doors down the hall. "Take your pick." They nodded and wished me goodnight. I listened as they fought over who got what room and after hearing someone's hand colliding with someone's face, I came to determine that Ghost got the first pick. That didn't surprise me, but I still laughed. I went to my own room and was happy to see that nothing had been touched. Still the same blue comforter and still the same posters hanging on my walls. I fell onto the bed and curled up under the sheets. Man did it feel good to be home.

**OoO**

It surprised me how well John was with this life, as in he handled everything so well. I didn't grow up with a rich family, only enough money came in took give us food and keep a roof over our heads and that much I was grateful for. But here, with John and his family, they were treating me as if I was family. It was strange in a way, but I kind of liked it. Trying on these new suits, different color vests and undershirts, and having John's mum mess with my hair. But his mum was having quite the fuss with Roach and how cute he was. It was quite funny actually, but Roach seemed to enjoy the attention.

I was already dressed in a black Armani suit with a black undershirt, a white vest, and a white tie, and black dance shoes. John was dressed in similar attire, accept his suit was a light grey and he wore a light grey undershirt with a purple vest and a purple tie. I pulled my shades on, just to have them ripped off by John himself. I glared at him and we started to wrestle for the glasses. I got him in a choke hold and smirked. "Don't make me mess up your suit, pretty boy."

He gave a fake gasp, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't mess up your suits boys!" We left each other and straightened out our suits so we wouldn't be yelled at by John's mum. Roach soon joined us, wearing a charcoal grey Armani suit with white undershirt, a dark green vest, and a dark green bow tie, and grey dance shoes. "Awww, look at little Roachie!" He rolled his eyes and stood by me.

"John, come look at these dashing young men!" John's mum, Etta, come down the stairs wearing a long one shoulder black sequin dress. I had to say, even for her age she looked beautiful. His father came down moments after in a black suit, black tie, and a black undershirt. He looked more intimidating than usual.

John's father smiled and joined us by the door, where Etta took our picture. I had put my shades on, much to John's dislike, but I didn't give shit what he thought – my shades, my rules. We all piled into John's fathers truck and made our way to a huge building where the party was being hosted. A man took the truck and we began walking inside. I wouldn't admit it to any of them, but I was intimidated by this place. I had never been around high society of any kind or wore anything this nice in my life.

And when we entered the large area that served as the ballroom, I was more nervous than ever. Men in rich suits, women in a variety of dresses that probably cost more than I would make in a lifetime. John and Roach never left my side, which was something I was thankful for.

Etta smiled and linked her arm through her husband's. "Now John, you'll meet the girl at the end of the ball. Until then, have fun and stay out of trouble," She then looked at me and Roach, "That goes for you two as well."

We nodded and went off to the side by a small table that held a variety of drinks. I was perfectly fine with standing here and watching the people waltz, and I wasn't the only one. Soap called them 'bachelors', men who were not yet married or in a relationship, watched the people on the floor along with single women.

I looked over at John and motioned to a long table on the other side of the room. "I'm goin' over there for some new drinks – need anything?" He shook his head and I headed off.

There were a variety of drinks and foods at this table, but I was only here for some clear wine. A waiter stood behind the table and I told him what I wanted. As I turned though, I ran into someone and spilt the glass over the suit. I went to yell at the person, but stopped as I saw the soft and nervous blue eyes of a small woman.

She clapped her hands over her mouth and gasped. "I am so sorry! Here, let me help you!" She picked up a towel from the table and tried to dry the suit off. I was too shocked to say anything. She was absolutely beautiful. Her dark brown hair was up in a curled bun, and she wore a stunning purple evening gown with one shoulder, cut out side, and a daring open back. Dazzling beadwork accentuated her curves and delicate ruching gave her a sexy look. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gay – my mum taught me about dresses.

"It's not a big deal, it's just a jacket." I shed the jacket and gave it to a waiter. She frowned and looked me over. "But that was an Armani! I may be a woman, but I know my suits, and Armani's do not come cheap."

I shook my head and looked myself over. My silky black undershirt had been spared of the wine, as had my white tie and vest. "See? Everything's fine – I'm fine." She gave me an uneasy look and looked me over again. "If you say so…"

I tilted my head to the side as I admired her blue eyes. "I'm sorry for running into you…I'm Simon."

She giggled, a sound that made my chest feel warm. She held a small, soft looking hand out and smiled, revealing pearly white teeth. "Maya, and I'm sorry for running into you as well. It's kind of hard not to notice you with your beautiful eyes and how tall and muscular you are."

I laughed as she covered her mouth and her face turned red. "Oh my god! I should not have said that!" Her face turned even redder and I couldn't help but smile. "I should have noticed your beauty, the apology should be on me."

She brought her hands back down to her sides and gave me a funny look. "You think I'm beautiful? Like, you really think I am?" I nodded, "One of the most beautiful women here." She gave me another look, as if she didn't believe me. Did she not understand how beautiful she was?

"Um, would you like something to drink and talk?" She smiled and nodded. "That would be lovely."

**OoO**

"Looks like Ghost has found a date." I looked to where MacTavish was looking and saw Ghost laughing with a small woman with black hair and blue eyes in a corner with a couple other people. "She looks like a nice person."

"You better not be talking about my sister buddy-boy." I came to face to face with a girl with her dark brown hair up in a bun and golden eye shadow accented her dark brown eyes. She wore this amazing one shoulder pink dress with beautiful print dress with a dramatic design that includes a high low hemline, sparkling accents, and a playful animal print.

I gawked at her and it was then I realized this had to be that girl's sister. She held out an eager hand and smiled brightly. "I'm Sophia."

I blinked a couple times before taking her hand. "Do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes." It was then I realized how cheesy and lame that was, but she began to laugh and wrapped her arms bravely around one of mine. "Tell me more of those cheesy lines…?"

"Gary…" Is this how Soap and Ghost see me? An eager child? Because that is exactly what this girl is reminding me of – myself. In a good way that is. I looked back at John and gave him a small smile, while he just waved and mouth 'good luck'.

**OoO**

I sighed as I looked between Ghost and Roach. They had no idea who they were talking to – the Mitchells – one of the most powerful and rich families in the UK, but also one of the most firm and disciplined. I watched as Ghost laughed away, laughed like he hadn't in years with the middle child of Elizabeth and Elijah Mitchells. My eyes then went to Roach and Sophia, who was the youngest daughter of the couple.

My eyes then went to the parents themselves – Elizabeth and Elijah. Elizabeth, a woman around 5'6 by the looks, full red lips, pale skin, and platinum blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were like ice – cold. She did not look happy and that was when I noticed her looking at Ghost. The father on the other hand, Elijah, was a tall man around 6'0 with short dark brown hair that was fading into a grey, dark brown eyes that held the same firmness and coldness as his wife, and a light tan. He was dressed in what looked to be a very expensive black suit, and his wife wore a long black dress that was cut very low in the front.

"So you're seeing the same thing I am?" I jumped slightly and to my surprise stood a woman with long blonde hair that had dark brown highlights, sparkling blue eyes that matched the navy blue one shoulder dress that was daring short. I followed her gaze back to Elizabeth and Elijah Mitchells. "I guess. The Mitchells seem to be very pissed off about who Maya is talking to."

She giggled and handed me a glass of wine. "Be careful who you talk about." I chuckled and raised my glass to the woman's. "Do you know my name?"

I looked her over and shook my head. "Sorry miss, I don't know."

She rolled her eyes and hit the back of my head. "So you can point out my sisters, but not me?"

I gawked at the woman before me who smirked. This was the oldest of the Mitchell girls? She held her hand out and that smirk turned into a smile. "Laura Mitchells at your service."

Oh please be the girl I marry! She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful if not the most beautiful women here. I smiled at her and kissed her hand. "John MacTavish, miss Mitchells. You look a lot different from your sisters – in a good way that is."

She chuckled and motioned to Ghost. "Let's go join your friend, shall we?"

I nodded and we made our way over to Ghost and the girl he was with. He gave small wave and then went back to his chat with the girl. Laura linked an arm through mine and smiled as we approached Ghost. "Maya, who's your friend here?"

The one named Maya smiled and looked at Ghost. "This is Simon. Simon, this is my sister Laura." Ghost took Laura's hand and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you." Maya then looked at me and raised an eye brow. "And who is your friend, Laura?"

I looked at Laura as she giggled. "This is John, a friend of Simon's." Maya slowly nodded and began to retreat back towards Ghost. She seemed a little shy by how she was acting and she seemed like she wanted to keep the conversation just between her and Ghost. But it looked as if Laura wasn't going to allow that. "So! What are you telling my little sister that's making her laugh like she was? No one has been able to make her laugh like that."

Ghost looked down at Maya and shrugged. "Just some stories from base." Great – now she knows I'm in the military. It's as if once a woman finds out you're a soldier they're all over you or they won't wait for you. But Laura just smiled. "Well it's good to see you both in one piece…but you haven't seen Sophia, have you Maya?"

She nodded and pointed across the room. I looked over and to my shock, Roach was standing with Sophia's parents with Sophia. He had to know what kind of trouble he was getting into. But he soon left with Sophia and they soon joined us. "Laura, Maya! Mum and dad like Gary!" Oh god, not another Roach! She was bubbly and full of energy just like Roach.

Laura looked over at her parents and smiled. "Maybe you should meet mum and dad." I sighed and shook my head. "I would love to Laura, but I'm kind of sorta with someone…" She made a funny face. "Arranged marriage – that sucks." I had expected her to leave, but she stayed and talked with us.

Ghost really seemed to be enjoying Maya's company and I could see a click between them, and I could see the same thing with Gary and Sophia. And I felt a click with Laura, something I hadn't felt before. But the night was winding down and I knew I'd soon meet my fiancé. My parents came over and we introduced the girls – but they seemed really interested in Maya. I found that a bit strange. And not long after, the Mitchells came over.

"Etta, John – a pleasure to see you again." I watched my parents shake hands with the Mitchells and then they turned to me. So I was arranged to a Mitchells… please oh please be Laura!

"I see you've already met the girls."

I nodded. "They're all very lovely mum."

Elizabeth came forward and looked at me expectantly. "Well you are very handsome, a perfect match for my daughter by the looks."

I then watched in shock as Elijah took Maya away from Ghost and brought her to me. "Maya, meet John – your fiancé."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy:)**

* * *

Fiancé? Since when was I engaged!? I just stared at the large man with blue eyes and a mohawk in complete and utter shock. He looked just as shocked as I did but he didn't understand – I wasn't ready to be married! I was shaking with not only nervousness but anger as well. How could my parents not tell me I was in an arranged marriage? I couldn't do it.

I took my arm from John's with teary eyes and looked away. "Excuse me."

I didn't mean to be rude, but how could they do this to me? Laura was 30-years-old – she should be the one getting married, not me! I'm only 24 and I have so much to do! Not that my parents would care – they won't even let me choose my line of work!

And then there was that man I met tonight – Simon. He was such a gentleman, he was kind and sweet, and he was nothing like the other men here. He actually listened to what I had to say and enjoyed my opinion – if I would have given my opinion to other men here, I would have been hit or yelled at. But Simon actually _wanted _my opinion. I actually saw myself meeting with him again after tonight, but now it looked like that wouldn't be happening.

I sat on the fountain outside and looked down at my lap. My parents never bothered Laura or Sophia about getting married, but they always pushed me to do everything! Maybe I was just overreacting and John was actually a great guy, but still – how could they do this to me?

**OoO**

"She'll be fine! Don't worry about her!"

How could my parents do this to Maya? They know how fragile and emotional she is, yet they do this to her. I glared at them and joined John's side while shaking my head. "How dare you do this to her! You know how she is!"

My father glared at me. "Watch your tongue!"

I glared rate back at him and took a brave step forward. "Make me you bastard!" My mother and father stared at me in utter disbelief and I took this as my leave to go see Maya. There were footsteps behind me but I didn't bother to see who it was.

I found Maya sitting on the fountain with tears streaming down her face. As if being forced to do a job she doesn't like wasn't enough, now she has a wedding to worry about – and a husband.

"Oh Maya – come here." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. Maya was like glass – she could break easily, just like now. "Dear, you're going to ruin your make up with those tears!"

She smiled slightly and I helped her clean up her face. That's when a man cleared his throat and I looked to see the blue eyes of John. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "How is she?"

I stood up from Maya and brought him away from the fountain. "Look, this is nothing against you she's just-"

"Fragile? I know. Let me talk to her."

I nodded and watch from a distance. He looked like he didn't know what to do at first, but he put an awkward arm around her shoulders. He must have said something funny because he made her laugh. I smiled and knew I should leave them alone. It was a terrible thing my parents did, but this was some much needed bonding time for John and Maya.

My parents were chatting and laughing away with John's parents, while Gary, Simon, and Sophia stood in the corner watching. Simon didn't look as happy as he did when I first saw him – he now looked distant.

I went over to them and was first greeted by a concerned so Sophia. "How is she? Is she alright? She isn't being over emotional is she?" I grabbed Sophia's shoulders to calm her down. "John's calming her down now, but she'll be alright."

Sophia nodded and went back to Gary. She really seemed to like him and so did our parents. At least it was working out in her favor – Maya and myself, not so much. I thought John was a really nice man and we hit off nicely. And I was thinking of introducing him to my parents – what a fool I was. Simon looked like he was having the same thoughts as me, so I joined his side.

"Well, that was a surprise wasn't it?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting that." I could tell by his voice just how sad he was. I patted his shoulder and sighed. "I know exactly how you're feeling, Simon."

I really did know what he was feeling. He had a 'click' with Maya. I'd never seen my little sister laugh or smile like that before, or be that comfortable with anyone before. I don't understand why mum and dad didn't like him when they hadn't even talked to him – he was kind, not to mention hot, and he looked like a million bucks!

"So, where are you from, Simon? I've never seen you around before."

He looked at me nervously and shifted his weight to a different leg. "Stepney, London, and this is my first time to one of these parties." I wasn't stupid. I knew he was hiding something and I knew exactly why mum and dad didn't like him now. John's parents must have told my parents who Simon was – and that he wasn't a rich like us.

I patted his shoulder and watched my parents talk away – it was like Sophia and I weren't even here. They were probably coming up with a date for the wedding and deciding who they would be inviting. But this is how it's always been. They completely ignored us unless it was to ask how school was going or how our jobs were going. I worked as a teacher's assistant at a local school, Sophia was a ballet instructor, and Maya worked at Starbucks. They were harder on Maya than Sophia or I – and we of course don't know why.

About ten minutes later, Maya and John came in with their arms linked. They looked happy, but I knew better than to believe they were – it was just an act. I could tell by Maya's face that she really wasn't okay with this and I could tell John didn't want this either. But what were they going to do? Mum and Dad wouldn't just hand Maya off to just anyone, they would have to be a very rich family.

"Well, what do you think of him Maya?" Maya gave a small smile. "I like him."

"And you, John?" John gave a happy smile, one I knew for sure was fake since I had seen him smile already. "She's an absolutely wonderful young woman."

My parents smiled and looked at John's parents. "Then it's settled. The wedding will be March thirtieth, unless you'll be able to come home at a sooner date, John."

Four months she'd get married? That was soon, even for an arranged marriage. Usually it was six to eight months, not four. Why would my parents be in such a hurry to wed Maya off? Maya looked at me with sad eyes. She didn't want to marry John. I then looked at Simon as he watched Maya with sad eyes.

**OoO**

The one that got away, that's how I saw Maya. Rate from the start we hit it off. She was sweet, honest, and appreciative of what she had and of others, warm, but she was also self-critical, delicate, and shy, though she had no reason to be, and she had a certain altruism about her that made her too good to be real, yet here she was. All of this I had learned in the hour we spent talking. I had never felt so comfortable with someone in my life. The way she talked and held herself made me be able to trust her. And now she's being married off to my best friend.

There was absolutely nothing I could as I watched her stand by him in front of their parents. She didn't look happy about this at all, that much was clear. And I could also tell John wasn't excited either. Why would they marry her off to someone she doesn't know? And why wouldn't they tell her? Honestly, the more I thought about the more this seemed like a forced marriage, which was illegal here in the UK.

Laura tapped my arm and gave me a small smile, as if to reassure me. She was a kind woman, I could tell. The warmth in her eyes was much like that of Maya, but Laura was more challenging and rebellious than both Maya and Sophia from our get together just fifteen minutes ago. She was the motherly type too by how she treated Maya and Sophia.

"So, you think you'll be attending the wedding?"

I nodded as I watched Maya and John. "Most likely – John is my best friend after all."

She frowned as she followed my gaze. "That's going to suck."

I looked away from Maya and at Laura's smirking face. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's obvious you fancy her – you haven't your eyes off her since you saw her."

I looked away from Laura and back at Maya. So Laura noticed… oh well. If I want to stare at her I'll stare at her. "So?"

Laura shook her head. "How are you going to deal with seeing your best friend marrying the woman you fancy?"

"It's just a crush, and the definition of a crush is a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable or inappropriate – it will go away."

Laura raised a dark brown eyebrow. "We'll see mister know it all."

What does she mean by 'We'll see?' I've had crushes before – none of them last for more than a day or two. Maya would be no different. But I hadn't felt this comfortable with someone in such a long time, especially a woman. What if Laura was right and this was more than a crush? Then being at the wedding really would suck.

She seemed to know my realization by the smirk on her face. She was very observant, I'll give her that. But she didn't say anything to me. Maya and John were now walking towards us along with Sophia and Roach. While Laura and I had been talking, Sophia and Roach had gone over to them and joined the conversation.

Maya gave me a sad smile then looked away. I didn't want her to look away – I loved those blue eyes, though I wouldn't admit it out loud. There are so many things I already like about her, but like I said – it was just a crush. I had things like this happen before, but still…

John clapped his hands together and looked at me. "So! You heard the wedding is on March thirtieth and Simon," I looked at him and put away my disappointed feelings so I could try and be happy for him. "Yes?"

"Will ya be my best man?"

I looked at Maya and she looked at me. "Yes, it'd be an honor." John smiled and pulled me into a hug. Was I really okay with this? Yes I was. There was nothing I could do about this – arranged marriage is arranged marriage and I can't change it.

**OoO**

"Now Maya, I suggest you get your dress this week so they can get it fitted and ordered."

I sighed as my mother nagged me about my wedding dress. It's only been a week since I found out I was getting married and she already wants me to go get a dress. I understand that it will need to be ordered, but it's so much pressure! She's even limiting my dress choices! I could either have a ball gown or… well I was only allowed a ball gown. I didn't like those big dresses! I like something that would allow me to show off my body.

"But what about a mermaid? Or a sheath or column dress? That way people can see that I actually have a figure!"

My mother rolled her eyes. "You don't have a figure, darling. We'll go dress shopping tomorrow and that's final."

I glared at her and stormed out of the house to the barn. Why was she so rude to me? She's the one who had me in the first place! If she didn't want to deal with me then she should have put me up for adoption or something.

I slid the door of the barn open and shut it behind me. The only thing I ever begged my parents for was this and the horses. I had many of them and that came with great responsibility, but they were the only things that seemed to understand me besides Laura and Sophia, but they weren't around much.

The chestnut colored head of my favorite stuck out of the stall and I smiled. I hated favoring one over the other, but I had to favor the stallion. He was always the first to greet me and the one I spent the most time with. In the summer we would just relax under a tree or go for a walk. Winter though, we just went for walks. But now with this marriage, I don't know what will happen.

"Hey boy." I patted his neck and pulled a tall stool rate next to the stall. He headbutted me and I smiled with happiness. I pulled out my sketch book and pulled out a pencil. It took a couple pages to get to the one I wanted to, but I found the page that had the head of a horse and continued to draw my boy.

This also gave me time to think – to think about everything that was going on. I had been so busy the past week that I didn't have time to think. It was college, then come home to talk about the wedding, then work, come home, go back to college for night classes, and then it was home for some sleep. Thankfully I did not have work or school tonight so that gave me some much needed time in my peaceful zone.

But the peace was interrupted with my thoughts. I was getting married to man I didn't even know. What if he wasn't as sweet as I thought he was? What if he was one of those men who wanted sex all the time? What would I do then? I couldn't just runaway and not say anything to my family. With all of these thoughts going through my head I put the book back in my bag and tossed it on the floor. I then grabbed a brush and began to brush my boy. It always seemed to calm me down.

It did the exact opposite this time though. My hands were trembling and I didn't feel so well. This wedding was going to be a disaster, for me that is. I wouldn't get to pick out _anything_ – not the dress, not the flowers, not the venue – nothing. It was all my mother and father and John's parents. This wasn't the wedding I wanted.

The wedding would be indoors at a huge church – and by huge it was able to fit at least 500+ people – and then the reception would be at a Grand Hotel to fit all of the guests. Mum even had a honeymoon set for the Maldives, but I didn't want any of it. My dress would be a ball gown I was sure I wouldn't be able to move in and I didn't like the red color of my bridesmaids dresses, I didn't like any of it.

I wanted a small wedding by a lake with only close friends and family. I wanted the reception to be indoors, but I didn't want it so big or the colors. I didn't want reds, oranges, and yellows – I wanted purples, blues, and pinks. I didn't want the ball gown – I wanted a slim fitting dress to show my body off. People wonder why I don't show off my body – my mother and father are the reason. I didn't want a honeymoon to the Maldives – I preferred Fiji or even just going to Paris. I wanted roses, orchids, and calla lilies instead of ranunculus, Iceland poppies, and fragrant hyacinth.

Tears began to form in my eyes and I didn't try to stop them as they fell. I was never going to happy in this marriage – why couldn't my parents see that? They never considered my feelings, not even when I was a little girl. They considered Laura's and Sophia's feelings way more than mine. It was like I didn't matter.

"You shouldn't cry."

I jumped as I heard the Stepney accent, but I didn't bother to hide my tears. The only thing I did was bury my face into my horse's neck. This was all just too much.

"Why shouldn't I? I-I don't know what to-to do!"

The stall door opened and closed and I had expected him to come over to me, but he instead went to the other side of the horse. "Beautiful animal you have here. How old is he?"

I sniffed, "Six years."

"Thoroughbred I'm guessing." I nodded and gently patted the horse's neck. For some reason Simon's voice calmed me down… but why was he here?

"Yeah… why are you here?"

He shrugged, "John's inside with yours and his parents discussing the wedding and they wanted you so I came to get you."

I shook my head, "I'm not going back in there. I don't get a say in any of this so why should I go?"

"I never said you had to." I looked up to see him looking at me.

He motioned with his head to outside of the stall. "How many horses you got?"

I wiped the tears away with my sleeve and looked at him. "Nine, not all the same breed though."

He nodded and actually looked interested. "You mind showing me around and telling me a little bit about this place?"

And that's exactly what I did. He was actually interested in all of this and wasn't faking it. I knew when people were lying and when they were telling the truth. He laughed at the right parts and commented when he needed to. He asked all the right questions and an hour later we ended back where we started.

"And then this is Eight."

He raised an eyebrow. "Eight? That's a name, not a number."

I giggled. "It's supposed to be a lucky number and so far he's brought me luck."

"Why so many? You could just have cats or dogs you know."

With my eyebrows raised I continued to smile. "If I had cats and dogs I'd probably hoard them all! Imagine this – 'daughter of the Mitchells new cat hoarder' – yeah, that sounds wonderful!"

We both laughed and walked out of the barn into the chilly air of November. Laughing and telling jokes. I felt comfortable around him so much more than I did John.

"So, what's your rank?"

"Lieutenant, John's right hand."

I shivered as the wind hit my face, and I buried my face into the scarf I wore. Simon must have seen me shivering because I felt an arm wrap around me. This caught me off guard and made my face heat up. "Wh-what are you doing?"

He chuckled, "Well you were cold." I was cold and man was he warm. We came to a trail and started down it as snow gently fell. "And what about callsigns? You have one of those?"

"Why so curious?" I looked away and I knew I had crossed lines I shouldn't have. Simon lightly squeezed my hip and I looked at him. "Hey, you alright?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry for asking questions." He smirked, "Its fine. My callsign is Ghost."

"Ghost… well that explains why I didn't hear you come into the barn earlier… what's John's?"

"Soap."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. "Soap? What the hell kind of name is Soap?

"That's exactly what I said!"

I continued to ask him questions about his work and he answered them politely. There were some he couldn't answer and I understood why, but I felt closer to him already. I asked a couple about John, like his rank and what he did, but I wasn't sure of what else to ask about John or about Simon here. Maybe I should ask him about John…

"Simon, what's John like? And be honest."

We stopped in front of a small lake with a willow tree in front of it and he looked at me with this stunning baby blue eyes. "He's actually a nice guy and takes other people's feelings into consideration, but…"

"But?"

"But he's kind of a lady killer."

That was enough to scare me – that is exactly what I was afraid of. Simon noticed my uneasiness and turned us around so we were heading back to the house. "What's wrong?"

I looked away from him and looked at the ground. "I was afraid that he would be one of those men who slept with a lot of women all the time. I guess my fears are coming true."

He went quiet after that, the only sound being the crunching of snow under our feet and the light breeze that rattled the trees. "Just tell him what you feel and think and he won't try anything until you want to."

We came to a stop at the door to my house – well mansion I guess – and he let me inside. To my surprise, Sophia was back from work, and another surprised was that she was on Gary's lap. At least things worked her favor most of the time.

"Maya! Where have you been? We need to discuss the wedding!"

I rolled my eyes and hung my coat up as I heard my mums voice. I couldn't stop myself as I lost my tongue. "Why should I even come up there? It's not like I have a say in the wedding anyways!"

Sophia gawked at me, clearly amused. "Oooohhhh."

Mum came down stairs seconds later and I immediately regretted my words. "Why you little brat!" A hand came across my face and I felt tears prick my eyes. "You get upstairs rate now or you're going to get it."

I nodded and risked a glance back at Simon. He looked shocked by what had just happened but I flashed him a smile to let him know I was alright and joined my mum upstairs with my dad, John's parents, and John. This would be a long, and depressing, night.


	3. Chapter 3

**At much request, here is chapter 3! Enjoy and review:D**

* * *

"Egg Salad Sandwich and Peppermint Mocha!"

I took the tray and went over to a woman sitting by the window. "Here you go ma'am. If you need anything else just give a call!"

With Christmas three weeks away, we were really busy. I mean, this Starbucks is usually busy – which is why we now have to bring the orders to customers – but around this time it was even worse. Every table was full and there was a line to the door.

My friend, Jamie, a small girl with platinum blonde hair that had purple ends and warm green eyes, came over to my side and watched with me as the people left as they got their food and drinks. We wiped each other's foreheads and giggled.

"Gotta love Christmas time!" I nodded. I looked to my manager and she pointed to two more trays. I huffed and patted Jamie's back. "Yes, I have to love it. Get tables three and five please!"

Taking the two trays, I smiled and put one tray in front of a young couple. They smiled at me and handed me one of the cookies they had gotten. "You need this more than us!" I smiled back at them and politely pushed it away. "Thank you, but I still have work to you… and this is on the house."

The couple thanked me and began to eat. I smiled brightly as I went to the next table, but it went away as I saw who it was. "John? What are you doing here?" He put his newspaper down and I had to smile at the nerdy glasses he wore on his face. "I'm here to see you, actually. Laura said you get off at seven so I thought we could go get something to eat and spend some time together."

I looked at the fading line and then to my manager who looked at me with curiosity. My eyes went back to John's face and I nodded. "I'd love too! Just let me go tell my manager I can't work rush hour and I'll meet you outside, alright?"

He nodded. I took went over to my manager and smiled. "Listen, Carrie, I'm gonna have to deny rush hour today. My um… fiancé is looking for dinner tonight so I'll have to pass."

Carrie looked over my shoulder with her green eyes and smiled. "Go on, Maya. You work too much anyways and you deserve this." I thanked her and left for John. "And Maya," I quickly turned around to Carrie. "Take tomorrow off to spend with your fiancé!"

I beamed as I walked outside to meet John. To my surprise, John was outside with a bouquet of saffron crocus's flowers and Juliet roses. I gawked at the very expensive flowers but took them gladly. "John – these are too much!" He smiled and shrugged. "Don't worry about it, they grow in the garden by my house."

Although I thought that would make me feel better, it didn't. I didn't like expensive things like this or these flowers but I'd have to act it out for John's sake. He brought his arm out and I took it, letting him lead the way through the snow.

"So where are we eating?"

He looked at me and then at a building in front of us. "It's a favorite place of mine. Not too fancy but not run down." I nodded slowly and let him go in first. A man in a suit greeted us with a smile and a pad of paper. "And you are?"

"John MacTavish – I have a reservation for two at seven." He looked the paper over and smiled. "Right this way." The flowers and now this? I guess I'd have to tell him sooner or later that I don't like this expensive stuff! I loved that he was trying and all but I didn't like this. It would have to wait until have dinner though so I wouldn't ruin this – we needed this time.

**OoO**

How did I get so lucky? I meet her at the ball and now it's like it was fate or something! Her parents love me, she adores me and thinks I'm the funniest person in the world, and she's just like me! I can't believe I met Sophia at that ball a week and a half ago and now she's my girlfriend.

Now, she cuddled against me in her bedroom while we watched movies like _The Notebook_, _A Walk to Remember, _and _The Holiday_. We had already watched all of those, so we are now on _Dear John_. If this was anyone else I would be bothered by these movies but Sophia was, well… on her time of the month. So I had gone out and gotten her some ice cream for these movies, plus the movies themselves.

It also wasn't easy for her when her mother told her she had to lose weight to be in the wedding. She's 5'5 and 130lbs – she doesn't need to lose weight! She's the perfect size and shape – her mother is just a bitch. I didn't really like the woman, but I to pretend to like her if I wanted to be with Sophia. We'd been together almost two weeks but I've never been happier.

Her dark brown hair was in a messy bun and her arms were wrapped around my chest. I told her to go to sleep numerous times but she told me she wouldn't sleep until Maya came home. It was cute how much she cared about Maya. I felt bad for Maya though. She didn't have a say in anything that had to do with wedding or anything at all. She was like a punching bag for her parents!

Sophia moved and stared at me with tired dark brown eyes. "Is Maya home yet?" I shook my head. As I did though, I heard the door open. Sophia beamed and grabbed my hand, dragging me downstairs.

John was inside, taking his jacket and shoes off – but there was no Maya. I raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. "Where's Maya?"

He sighed. "I guess she takes college classes at night. So I took her home so she could change and then took her for her classes."

I looked down at Sophia who frowned. "She works herself too hard! College during the day and night to be a lawyer, and then a job on top of that! Now she has this wedding to worry about. I swear, she's going to die of stress one of these days!"

Sophia stormed back upstairs to her room, making me sigh. She had huge personality swings, much like this one. It was either that or she was just tired. I'm still working out what makes her mad and when it makes her mad so I don't really know what it is this time. But I'm guessing it's because Maya works too much. John looked like he had the same idea.

"So, how's the girlfriend thing going, Roach?"

I collapsed onto the couch and rubbed my face. "Just peachy."

**OoO**

It was eighteen degrees outside – much colder than I was use to. But I was willing to deal with the cold to clear my head. Maya had been haunting them since we talked four days ago and it's bothering the shit out of me. I wasn't alone though – Laura's with me – and she's having the same problem, except her thoughts are haunted by John.

"I don't know where to start. It's weird, talking to a guy I barely know about my problems, but I know you're having the same problem." I nodded and kicked some snow. As I did that I shoved my hands into the grey pockets of my long, grey cotton coat and pulling my grey scarf closer to my face.

"You really have no idea Laura."

She smiled and stopped by a bench. "Falling for someone who is already engaged? I know the feeling Simon."

I still wouldn't admit it to myself though – there's no way I fell for Maya in two weeks… or did I? She's getting married to John anyways so what's the point? Oh yeah – I can't get her the fuck out of my head! Her smile is always there and the beautiful voice of hers – so sweet and kind with a light accent.

"So what haunts your head?"

She sighed and sat down. "His voice, the way he walks, how he smells – so pretty much everything. And I can't leave like you can! He's always at the house now with my parents and Maya!"

I really did feel sorry for her. She had to deal with John and Maya and had nowhere else to go – I could leave for John's parent's house or to a café or something. Laura was being forced to help with the wedding – I wasn't. All I had to do was get a speech ready for the wedding for John and Maya, and attend the rehearsals. It was cowardly of me to just avoid Maya, but it was either that or beat the shit out of John.

"You're more than welcome to retreat from the frontlines to the base if you'd like." She chuckled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind… but I just feel so helpless."

As I looked around the park, my eyes landed on a familiar figure – Maya. I looked at Laura and knew she had seen her as well. She smiled at me and motioned to Maya. "Well go on."

I shook my head and used all my will power to stay in place. "No, she's marrying John."

Laura's smile turned into a grin. "Ya know, I have a plan."

Already I knew what she was thinking. "No, I can't ruin the wedding by taking Maya!"

Laura got up and pointed to Maya. "Look, if you can get Maya then I can get John – then everyone's happy!" I couldn't do it. I could shoot a man or stab them in the neck, but I didn't have the balls to talk to a girl I like.

With a final look at Maya, I made my choice. I looked at Laura gave her a quick hug. "You were right – it isn't just a crush I have for Maya."

As soon as the words left my mouth I made a run for her, almost slipping a couple times. "Maya!" Her head snapped in my direction and that smile I adored so much appeared on her face. "Simon! What are you doing here?"

I went to stop in front of her but slipped, knocking us both down. We both laughed and lay in the snow for a little while before I helped her gather her books up. "Just clearing my head. What are you doing out here by yourself? It's not safe for a young girl like you to wander alone in the dark."

She giggled and I helped her up, as well as helping her brush the snow of herself. "I was on my way home from college and decided to go for a walk."

Sensing that she was cold, I draped an arm around her waist and held her books with my other arm. Unlike last time I did this, she didn't try to pull away, but instead came closer and buried her face in my shoulder. Something was wrong, I could tell.

I looked down at her with worry. "Maya, are you alright?"

She sniffed and that immediately got my concern. I didn't like seeing her cry. "Everything's wrong! The wedding, my life, and having to fake myself around John! I hate all of it!"

I pulled her tighter to me and stopped at a bench, setting her close to me. "What do you mean you can't be yourself around John?"

She looked up at me with sad eyes that broke my heart. "I mean that we're complete opposites. He loves this expensive and high society life – I absolutely hate it! I don't like the fancy restaurants – I'd much rather go to a café or a pub than a restaurant."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you stay here and take shit from your parents? You could do so much with your life."

She smiled and wiped her tears away. "Thanks Simon, but I can't. They've paid for my college and they give me a place to live. I would just get up and leave but I can't because they control the money we get."

"Well, I wouldn't know exactly what you're growing through. I lived in a shit hole and didn't have the best family… but then again you don't either."

We spent a good hour talking about what was going on and enjoying each other's company. Laura was right that night when she told me this wasn't a crush – this was more serious than that. This wasn't a little crush I had on a girl back near base or else it would have gone away by now.

When we had finished our little chat, we began to walk back towards the shops on the streets, one of which caught my eye. Maya was busy telling me about her school work so she didn't notice me take two roses – one purple and the other white – from a woman and paying her.

Maya had stopped talking and watched me with interest as I held out the roses. "The white rose stands for purity and innocence," I handed her the white rose and smiled, "the lavender rose had a unique beauty and kind of stands for love at first sight." I handed her the lavender rose and watched as her eyes lit up. "I love roses – they're my favorites."

I rewrapped my arm around her waist and continued to walk. "I love roses as well. They're a simple flower with a lot of meaning."

Soon though, we had to part ways. But I knew I had made an impact on her with this meeting or whatever it would be called. We stopped in front of shop and I waved down a taxi for her. She smiled at me and to my surprise gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. When she pulled away her face was red. "Um, thank you for listening to my problems."

I smiled at her and nodded. "If you want to talk just give me a call." She nodded and looked nervously at the taxi and then me. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she placed a kiss on my cheek and smiled. "By Simon, I hope we can do this again some time."

Watching her drive away was depressing but I was happy with the results of tonight. I still had time to win her over, even if it meant ruining the wedding. If Laura had a plan then I was willing to listen to it if it meant that I would have a chance with Maya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year! Here's Chapter 4 so enjoy and review!:D**

* * *

I hated it – I absolutely hated this dress. It was a ball-gown with a sweetheart neckline, a royal train satin Tulle wedding dress with embroidery beadwork. The embroidery beadwork had to be the only thing I really like about the dress, but that was very little. My mum and dad on the other hand looked very happy with it.

"That's the dress! And then we can get that long cathedral veil with the lace on the edges! We'll take it!"

I nodded to the woman and went back to the dressing room to take it off. I saw so many others here that I fell in love with but I hated this one. The bridesmaid dresses were just as bad. They were long, red dresses with sleeves and hid the figures of all the girls. What was my mother trying to do? Embarrass me? Because it sure as hell was going to work.

As soon as I got undressed and put my clothes back on, which were a pair of skinny jeans, black knee-high boots, and a pristine cowl neck tunic sweater. I went to the room where my party had been waiting just to find they had left – and they had taken my jacket. This sweater had short sleeves and it was twenty below outside.

With a sigh I wrapped my arms around myself and stepped into the more than freezing air of winter. Jamie had given me the day off and my night classes for today had been cancelled because our teacher was sick. So I was free to do whatever I wanted I guess. In this case though, I was free to freeze my ass off. Where's Simon when I need him? Wait! I shouldn't be relying on Simon, it should be John.

I shivered in the cold as I continued to walk down the side walk, watching the side shops as I did so. Maybe I should get John something for Christmas… and Simon. Christmas was about a week and a half away, give or take a few days – it had been awhile since I had checked the calendar. But the thing was I didn't even know where to start. The only gifts I had ever bought for a man were for my father and uncles, and my sisters helped me with those. Simon had to know what John liked.

Thankfully I had kept my phone in my back pocket, but on the downside I didn't have Simon's number. It did occur to me I was just doing this to spend more time with him, and that thought alone made me feel a little red in the face. I'd get to spend time with Simon and get a present for John – two birds with one stone.

"Hey John, is Simon there?"

"_Aye, hold on one second."_

There was shuffling and yelling over the line, making my giggle. Finally though, I heard that Stepney accent that I had been missing so much. _"Maya! What can I do for you?"_

I giggled at his eagerness, "Well, I'm heading over to the mall and I was wondering if you could meet me there? I have some Christmas shopping I need to do."

"_I'll be there in ten minutes, love."_

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. Love? Maybe it was just me but Simon's accent made that sound absolutely wonderful. I sat on a bench outside one of the entrances to the mall, the one most used, and I waited for Simon to show, and I was freezing in the process.

It wasn't for about ten minutes until I heard that Stepney accent. "Maya! What the hell are you doing?"

My head snapped to the familiar voice and I saw Simon coming towards me with a concerned look on his face. I stood up to greet him and I was happy when I was greeted by a huge hug. "You're freezing Maya!"

Okay, so maybe not having a coat was a good idea. I was getting an extra long hug from Simon here and he was trying to warm me up by running his hands over my back and arms. I could feel my face heating up again and my skin was tingling. This was the closest I had been to man _ever_. I had gone to an all girls private school and was always under strict watch by my parents – except for now.

He pulled away and took his jacket off – the same one he had worn the other day – and draped it over my shoulders. On him, it went to his thighs maybe, but on me it went to below my knees. This made both of us laugh. He smiled at me and ushered me inside, where we were greeted by the warmth of the building.

"So, what's this about Christmas shopping?"

I stood by him to look at a map of the mall. "I need to find something for John and since I don't know what he likes, I thought I'd get you to help me."

There was a little glint in his eyes as his smile grew. "I'm happy to help. John likes music even though he doesn't really seem like it, and I know a couple of CDs he's been talking about and I can think of a few other things to get him."

I nodded and followed him, since he seemed to know where he was going. "What about you? What do you like?"Simon shrugged. "I've never really thought about it, actually."

I nodded and went back to looking at the variety of stores. A shiver went through my body again and it didn't go unnoticed by Simon. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I happily snuggled closer to get warmer. "Maybe we should get something to eat first." He chuckled and we made a change of plans to go to the food court.

We both settled for Chinese and some coffee, and sat at a table for two. "You like Chinese, Simon?" He nodded. "A favorite of mine, though I haven't had it in awhile." I giggled and looked over all the food he had, which was like ten times what I had. "Yeah, I can tell."

Eating lunch, we talked about random things, such as the snow storm that was coming, the wedding, and then little things like people around us, the different shops, and what each of us did for a living. I found out that Simon is very good at reading people, much better than Laura.

"What about your favorite color?"

"Blue." I smiled and nodded. "Mine too!"

He chuckled and looked at something on my plate. "Mind if I try that?" I smiled and shook my head, then took it between two chopsticks and let him have it. I felt my face heat up again and tried to hide it by looking around the food court.

"What about animals? I personally love german shepherds."

Simon thought for a moment, "I do love shepherds, but I like Dalmatian's and Doberman Pinschers."

"And anything else you love?"

He smiled and set his food down. "I like summer, action movies, video games, those round chairs, the military and fighting, and this beautiful face of yours."

If it was possible to die from embarrassment, I would have died right there. I hid my face in my hands as Simon laughed, clearly enjoying himself. Why did he have to say that? Why? It wasn't for a minute or so that I got the courage to show my face, which I'm sure was redder than a tomato. Simon grinned to himself as he stood and took threw our trash away.

"First stop Simon?"

"I'd say that music store right over there. John's been asking for a guitar lately."

I didn't notice it at first, but when I did I came closer to him. He had his arm wrapped around my waist again, but I wasn't cold so I knew exactly what he was doing. If my mother saw me cuddling to Simon like this she would kill me. But I really didn't want to marry Soap, I would much rather date Simon here. It's like he understood everything. He understood exactly how I felt and was there to make it better. John didn't understand the shitty life like Simon did.

All day we spent going to stores and buying gifts for not only John, but the others as well. I ended up getting John an acoustic guitar, a couple of CDs, and a new pair of headphones. And when Simon wasn't looking, I got him a couple things as well. I could only hope that he liked them. Our final store though was one just for fun.

"Plaid! I love plaid flannels!" I ran straight to my flannels and squealed as I looked through them. As soon as summer came around all I wore was plaid. I grabbed every shirt I could and ran to the dressing rooms. Each one fit me but I need a tank top to put underneath them. It was as if Simon was one step ahead of me.

"I thought you might need these." He held over the dressing room door a bunch of trim laced crinkled camisoles all in different colors.

"Thank you Simon!" I picked out a few I liked and then went back to see how Simon was doing. He looked awkward as he looked through racks of clothes to keep himself occupied. I went over to him and grabbed a red plaid flannel and a tight white tank top.

"Maya, this really isn't-" I shoved him into the dressing room and shut the door.

"If you want out you'll have to put those on!" He sighed and while he got dressed I paid for my new clothes.

The lady at the counter smiled at me. "Is that your boyfriend?" I blushed and shook my head. "No, he's my fiancé's best man… it's some uh family bonding time."

She giggled and nodded. "He's very charming. He came over here and started asking me what he should get you so I suggested the tank tops." Simon did that? I smiled and thanked her.

Simon came out a couple seconds later and I had to stare. It was a tighter top than I thought it would be, so I could see his abs through the white top. He was fucking _ripped_, excuse my French but bloody hell! I cleared my throat and went over to him to fix the collar and to smooth out the shirt. When that was done I pulled the tank top down a little so it wasn't so scrunched up, blushing a little as I did so. "There, that looks better."

I looked up at him and blushed as I saw he was already looking at me. "What are you blushing at?"

"Nothing!" He chuckled, as if he knew what was making me red. Was it that obvious I was staring? I wasn't the only one though, the cashier was staring as well. Maybe I should have him take that off before we go home…

**OoO **

"So she's not here?"

I shook my head as John came in the house. "No, I don't know where she's at."

John's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "She called me about six hours ago asking to talk to Simon and I thought they'd be back by now."

On the outside, I gave him a reassuring smile, but on the inside I was jumping for joy. As long as Simon was getting to know Maya, I could get to know John! Just with that one night at the party a couple weeks ago, I knew John was mine. He loved the rich life just as I did, he loved the same things I did too.

"Don't worry about it. Maya has been known to spend up to twelve hours at the mall so this is no big deal. They should be back soon since the mall will close soon." He nodded and took a seat on the white leather sofa in the main room.

I on the other hand had to get ready to go back to my house to relieve my baby sitter. I had two kids – Noah, who is nine years old, and Lily, who is seven years old. I had them from a previous marriage, but things didn't work out and a couple months later their father died. That was six years ago. "Where are you going?"

I smiled at John as I pulled my white winter jacket on. "I have to go back to my house to see my kids."

He raised a curious eyebrow. "You have kids?"

With a giggle that was so unlike me, I nodded. "If you don't believe me then come with me."

John didn't hesitate to put his coat and boots back on, or follow me to the car. He seemed really intrigued about what I had told him but I understood why. I don't really talk about the two of them, not because I'm ashamed or don't want them – I love the two of them to death – but because my parents aren't allowed to know about them. They have no idea that me and my husband got divorced. They think that we were married when he died. But I don't want my kids growing up around those two monsters so I prefer to keep them away. Maya and Sophia aren't the only ones with secrets – I have my secrets too.

"So why aren't they around? Better yet, why don't you talk about them?" With a sigh I began to tell him the story. From how I thought I was in love but I really wasn't, how the guy left me once he figured out how hard married life was, and how I didn't want my kids growing up to be spoiled brats. At the end, I allowed him a couple minutes to take in everything I had told him.

"Laura, how do you do it? I mean, how do take care of kids, work two, hard jobs, and put up with your parents?"

I chuckled and pulled into my driveway. "It takes patience, that's all."

My house was nothing special – just a grey, two story house with a garage, and in the back there was a ground pool which was unusable this time of year. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a girl younger than myself with red hair and freckles on her face. "Miss Mitchells, it's nice to see you again! They're already asleep."

I thanked my babysitter and paid her, then took my coat and boots off. John followed. The main room was the first room we entered from the hallway that was the laundry room and had a bathroom to the side. There was a dark brown 'L' shaped couch with a matching arm chair in front of the fireplace which had a flat screen tv hanging above it. The wood flooring was still slippery as I went into the kitchen and pulled some pizza out of the refrigerator and placed it on the counter.

"Help yourself." John smiled and took one of the larger slices and scarfed it down like he hadn't eaten in weeks. With a smile I placed my hand over his to stop him from eating so fast.

"If you keep eating like that you'll choke." He rolled his eyes like a child and continued to eat his pizza, but he slowed down for me.

When we finished eating, I listened for the pitter-patter of feet upstairs. There were four bedrooms upstairs and two bathrooms. The first bathroom was between Lily's room and the guest bedroom on the left, while the other bathroom was for my room only. Noah's room was on the right side along with mine. A couple minutes after we had finished eating, I heard a set of feet getting ready to come down the stairs.

I motioned for John to stay on the couch as I stood to meet the embrace of my son. "Mum!"

I chuckled and spun him around. "Hey Noah! What's up?" His blue eyes smiled at me and his short, messy dark brown hair told me he had just woken up. "I heard you talking and missed you!"

I kissed his forehead and not long after, Lily came down the stairs in pink footie pajamas and her blue puppy stuffed animal. "Mommy?" Her long blonde hair was still in two pigtails, messy from sleeping now, and her blue eyes were tired and she could barely keep them open. I smiled at her and picked her up. "You should be sleeping sweetie."

But it seemed that their attention was no longer on me, but on John. Noah left my side and went to greet him. John himself looked surprised though I was sure it was because of the kids. Why would I lie about having two kids though? "Mommy, who is this?" Noah pointed to John as he stood just a couple feet from the man. I chuckled and carried Lily over to them.

"This is my friend John, John these are my kids Noah and Lily."

John smiled as he saw Lily. "Hey lassie, aren't you a cutie."

"What do you do?" I sent a look to Noah, knowing he was about to start bombarding John with questions even though he was tired. John on the other hand didn't look bothered at all. "I'm a Captain with the task force one four one."

At that, Noah beamed at him. He loved military movies and anything that had to do with the military. I even took him to base an hour or so away so he could watch the helicopters and the fighter aircrafts. His bedding was green camouflage with white carpet and green walls. While Noah had a field day with John and since John seemed to be having a field day with Noah, I took Lily back up to her room. It was bright like her, with lime green and sky blue walls and the same white carpet of her brother, and a king size bed with a pink and purple comforter. I tucked her back into the bed and kissed her forehead. She then held out her little blue dog and I chuckled. I kissed the dogs head and sat there with her for a minute.

"Mommy, how long is John staying?"

"Just for a couple hours." Lily opened her eyes and smiled.

"I like him. Can he stay a little longer?" I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep Lily. I love you."

With that I went back downstairs. Much to my surprise, Noah was on the couch with John as if he had known him for years. John appeared to be telling him about a mission from the hand movements, and I continued to watch them from afar until my phone began to ring. Noah looked at me and I smiled. He then went back to listening to John's story and John went back to telling it.

"Hello?"

"_Laura it's Simon. I was just letting you know Maya's back home and sleeping in her room."_

"So nothing happened with you two?"

_"If __something happened I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be calling you now Laura." _

With a chuckle I took a seat next to John. "And where are you now?"

"_Back at John's house… where is he anyways?"_

I bit my lip as I looked between Noah and John. "Actually, he's here with me and Noah."

"_Noah? Well whatever's going on I'll leave you to it. Goodnight Laura."_

I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone onto the arm chair. John didn't ask who called, but I had a feeling he knew who it was. So I just grabbed some ritz crackers and some cheese and joined them back in the main room. That's how it stayed for the rest of the night, until eleven. Noah went up the stairs with a whole new kind of energy and renewal from John's stories, and I also felt renewed at hearing his war stories, well the stories he could tell us. Some of them were funny, others were heartbreaking, and a few were even brutal. Noah knew what to say and when to say it, and despite John trying to turn him away from war – probably for my sake – Noah was probably more into it than ever. Of course I didn't want my son to go off fighting but I wasn't going to ruin his dreams.

"Thank you John, for everything tonight." He smiled at me as the taxi pulled up. "No, thank you. You have a beautiful family."

I giggled and nodded. "Well here's your taxi. I'll see you soon."

He looked gently took my hand, surprising me, but I didn't pull away. His hand was so warm and it felt perfect with mine. In John's eyes though, I could see a battle going on in his head. What it was though, I couldn't figure out. He then took my other hand in his and smiled this smile I had never seen before.

"John…" He placed his thumb on my lips and gently rubbed them before pulling away and then it happened. He gently placed his lips against mine and I closed my eyes. The kiss quickly became for aggressive and needy and his hands began to roam where they shouldn't. I didn't pull away though – he was too intoxicating and good at this. When he broke the kiss he had a gentle smile on his face.

"Gemini Lounge and Restaurant eight o'clock four days from now, got it?"

I nodded, completely winded by the kiss. "Yeah, I got it."


	5. Chapter 5

What did I do? I can show self-control on base and on the battlefield but when it comes to a damn woman I don't know how to fucking control myself! I just couldn't take it with Laura anymore. Maya isn't for me but I don't want to disappoint my family or the Mitchells. There's no telling what they'd do if I didn't marry Maya. But me and Maya, we didn't get on like Laura and I did. That's why I kissed Laura.

So here I am at an extravagant restaurant, in the worst situation possible, waiting for Laura. The woman might not even show up! I don't blame her – this is considered cheating after all. I didn't mean to kiss her, it just sort of happened. How am I going to marry Maya when I'm in love with Laura? Huh, love, I never thought I'd be saying that in a couple weeks. But in a couple months I'll have to say it to Maya. If I could stop the wedding I would, but there are our parents and the fact that you can't stop these weddings. And I don't want to break Maya – she's finally starting to warm up to me.

"John?" I smiled as I saw Laura, dressed in a short white dress with a black jacket, and her two kids dressed for the restaurant as well. Noah wore black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a black vest with a matching bowtie and little Lily wore a little pink dress with a pink headband holding her long hair back. They all looked wonderful.

"You look beautiful Laura." She smiled and gave me a tight hug. I was then surprised by hugs from her two children, but I was happy nonetheless. The past couple days I'd been spending more time with Laura, more than I should, but every time I went to see Maya she was busy. I would hang out with Sophia and Roach, but they're either getting to know each other better or with Sophia's parents. Those two were really something else though. Then there was Simon. He always seemed to be bust doing something since he was rarely at my parent's house, but what he always eluded me.

I led Laura and the two kids over to our table, pulling the chairs out for all three of them before taking my own seat. "This is one of my favorite places, but I haven't been here in a long time." I chuckled as wine was poured for the two of us a something else for the kids. "I thought you might like it. I used to come here all the time with my parents, but it's been awhile."

All through dinner I felt like I was being watched. I looked around plenty of times to see if I could find the spy but I found no one. There were a number of people I could think of who would want to spy on me and if it was any one of them, Laura and hers kids lives could be in danger. But I had a feeling – a gut feeling – that it wasn't any of the scum I was thinking of. Laura told me two days ago that her parents have people watch them, to report on what they are doing, and if that is the case here, I'm in for it when I get back to my house.

I grabbed Laura's hand under the table and she looked at me – she knew we were being watched as well. At least I wasn't paranoid. "We should get going." She nodded and gathered her kids while I got the bill.

Looking around at the cars, I spotted a Lamborghini, one that had been here when I got here. Who would sit in this restaurant for four hours? Well there is me, but I was catching up with some old friends before Laura got here. As soon as I took a step towards the expensive sports car, it started and rapidly pulled out if its spot and was gone.

I went back over to Laura, who was back in her Hyundai i40 Saloon with the kids in the backseats. "You know anyone that owns a white Lamborghini Aventador J?" Laura slowly nodded her head and looked around to see what I was talking about. "My parents own one, so does one of their friends."

That confirmed my suspicions and it seemed that Laura knew what was going on as well. What would I tell her parents? I guess I could just say I was getting to know her and that I wasn't about to let a reservation go to waste… yeah, that might work. But still, the thought that someone who was after the 141 never left my mind. I'd have to keep a closer eye than ever on not only Laura and her kids, but the Mitchells and my family as well.

**OoO**

"Someone's watching you?" I looked on as Soap paced in the living room. If he continued with what he was doing, he'd make a dent in the floor. He nodded and ran a hand through his Mohawk, clearly aggravated. "Look, maybe you're just overreacting."

He shook his head and sat down on the coffee table. "Ghost, an Aventador J is not a cheap car – it's over a million pounds close to two million!" I picked up my phone and tossed it to Roach. "Call Shepherd and see if any of our friends own that car."

At this point, I'd much rather it be a terrorist or another one of our "friends" than Maya's parents or her parents friends. The terrorist would be much easier to take care of. Maya's parents on the other hand were something I didn't want to deal with. But I couldn't cancel my plans with Maya today just because of this. She's a fragile and emotional woman who could take something like me canceling on her very hard and seriously, and I don't want to hurt her. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt her.

Looking at the clock, I knew I had to leave now if I wanted to make it to Maya for our plans today. It was kind of like my Christmas present to her since we'd be leaving the day before Christmas. I could only hope she'd like it. It was hard to get it so soon, but with some extra money and Laura's amazing bartering skills, I was able to kind of rent out a car course for a day with a variety of sports cars. When I was little my mum would save up money to take me to auto shows and I would get to see all the new cars. It is something I still like and I can only hope Maya will enjoy it just as much as I will.

I stood from the couch and took my temporary phone from Roach's hands. He looked at me with surprise. "Hey! Where are you going?" I paused and tried to think of what to tell them. "Out for a bit is all. I don't like being cooped up."

Soap raised an eyebrow. "Ghost mate, you stay cooped up in base for months at a time and you're fine." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm only fine because I bust balls while I'm there." Soap chuckled and nodded. "Aye, you do. Don't come back to late darling."

I flipped him off as I walked out the door and I could hear their laughter as I got in John's truck. Today I'd be meeting Maya when she got off her weekend college classes. As a surprise I'd get her some late lunch and pick her up at her college. I didn't have much money on me because of the car course so I hope Maya liked pizza.

For about ten minutes I waited outside by the truck, in the snow and cold air, and when students started to come out of the building, I looked amongst them for Maya, and smiled when my eyes landed on her. She was walking with a friend of hers, Jamie, and I swear she jumped from surprise when she saw me, but she smiled.

To my surprise she ran over to me with her books in one hand and gave me a hug. I chuckled and hugged her back, which caught the eye of Jamie. She walked over and Maya left me. "This isn't your fiancé." I looked down at Maya who was starting to turn pink with nervousness. "You won't tell anyone about him, will you?"

What happened next shocked me. Jamie hit Maya upside the head and then put her hands on her hips. "Girl, I have been your best-friend since you started college when you were seventeen. I know all of your secrets and I know everything about you. I have listened to your problems and been there for you through everything and you don't think I'm going to keep this a secret? Maya you need to get your head checked!"

I smiled at Jamie and gave her a one arm hug. "Thank you Jamie." She giggled and patted my arm. "Take care of her Simon, I only have one best-friend." I nodded. "I will Jamie. Be safe on your way home."

She nodded and hugged Maya before leaving. I helped Maya into the passenger side of the truck and when I got to the driver's side, she was already eating the pizza. "Well someone's hungry." She giggled and handed me a slice. "I love pizza! And you got it with bacon, ham, onions… you got pretty much everything on it! You're awesome!"

I smiled at her. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it."

She hit my arm causing me to swerve a little on the road. I had no idea she could hit that hard! "Are you nuts? I've told you a billion times I don't like fancy food." I smiled and rubbed her knuckles with my thumb, then pulled my hand away.

"Alright, so yesterday you started complaining about your life and how you've never gotten the opportunities other girls have. What did you mean?"

She looked away, a red tint appearing on her face. "It was nothing, I promise."

**OoO**

I really didn't want to tell him any of these secrets. Only Jamie knew these secrets and I wanted to keep it that way, but I have been telling Simon other secrets lately, like how I never went to law school. From 17-years-old I've been going to school to be a trauma surgeon. I completed my 4 years of college and I'm nearing the end of medical school. After that I have to spend 5 or more years as a general surgeon and then 1 to 2 years in trauma surgery fellowship. Over 17 years of work to get the job I want but I know it will be worth it. I'm already half way there, with close to 8 years under my belt.

"Hello? Maya, are you still here?"

His nose touched mine and I could feel my face heat up. But the honk of a horn made both us look forward to see a kind of bigger man with a smile on his face. I hadn't even noticed that we stopped. "Well come on then!" I looked at Simon who just smiled and came to my side to help me out. "What are we doing at a car track?"

"You'll see Maya, just close your eyes and trust me."

Trusting him wasn't something I found hard to do. He already had my full trust the day I met him. It was just a vibe or something he gave off that made me realize I could trust this man no matter what, even as he led me inside to the warmth of a building. I giggled. "Simon, what are we doing?"

He stopped me, had me turn a little, and then rested his chin on my shoulder, making my face heat up for what seemed to be the umpteenth time today. "Open your eyes."

I did as he said and my mouth dropped. Lined up in front of me were 13 exotic cars, cars that I only dreamed of seeing. Seeing the track and now the cars, I realized what we would be doing. "We're going to drive these cars."

Simon nodded and went over to what appeared to be his favorite – a dark blue McLaren P1. It really was a beautiful car – all shiny and new – looking like it had never been driven before. Simon ran his hand over the side of the car to drivers door. "Well, which one is your favorite? I personally like this McLaren."

There weren't all too many to choose from, but I was a sucker for Lamborghini's and there are six models here. I went straight to the black Aventador J Roadster. "You have good tastes." Simon got in the drivers seat and I looked at him, baffled by what he was suggesting. "Thanks, but do you know how to drive this?"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Maya, it's a car, I'm pretty sure it's no different from the truck." I got into the passengers seat, gripping it tightly with my legs and hands out of my panicky feeling. Simon just chuckled and before I knew it, he slammed on the gas making the wheels squeal and me as well. He laughed but I just glared at him. This car could go _fast_. I mean, like we were half way around the track in thirty seconds fast. But by then Simon was slowing down, but with this car it was still pretty fast.

But there was a really big problem. This car was _open _– no hood over top of us and no windshield – and it was _freezing _outside. Combine that with how fast we were just going and my hair was frozen, literally.

"Maya, you look a little cold." I glared at him. He came prepared. He was wearing a thick jacket and had put on sunglasses, black gloves, and a scarf to keep him warm. I only had this thin jacket and fingerless purple gloves. "Jerk."

He chuckled and scooted over in the seat, motioning for me to come sit with him. "It's pretty damn warm over here if you ask me." No. No more cuddling with Simon. I'm going to marry John in a couple months and then there will definitely be no cuddling with Simon… but maybe until then?

"Nope. I want to drive."

He shook his head. "Nope."

I raised an amused eyebrow. "What do you mean 'nope'? My car, my rules, so I get to drive!"

He just shrugged. "Still Nope."

With a smile I turned away and cupped my hands around my mouth, trying to warm them up. "Fine, then I get to drive that favorite car of yours when we get back."

Immediately the car came to a stop and we exchanged seats. It's been awhile since I've driven a car – like four years – but I think I can remember how to drive… hopefully. I am not making an idiot out of myself in front of Simon. So I did the same thing he had done – I slammed on the gas and that's how we got started.

When we had arrived at the track the sun was starting to set and now, it's pitch black outside. We had spent hours driving these cars and once actually raced them, but with Simon having more experience with cars than I did, he won. And with him winning, he was gloating about it like a child. I didn't really mind it, it was kind of cute.

I got into the truck and laughed with Simon. "That's the best time I've had in years!"

He smiled and looked at me. "You say that every time I do something with you, you know."

I felt the red rise up on my cheeks but I held eye contact with his baby blues. "It's hard not to have a fun time with you. You're funny, you always want to try new things, and you always know to put a smile on my face…" After that I turned my face away. I really need to learn when to shut my mouth, then I wouldn't embarrass myself like this. But instead of hearing his laughter, he linked his fingers through mine.

When I looked at him, I didn't see a smirk either – it was a look of admiration. The look on his face caught me off guard. I've never seen it before, but I liked it. "You know, I deserve a reward for winning."

I smiled and shook my head. "No, you cheated by cutting me off."

"No, you said there were no rules." The dimples on his face grew with his grin.

I rolled my eyes and looked at where we were at. We were at the park and there was no one around. I looked back at him with raised eyebrows. "Is this the part where you kill me?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet." I smiled and with his help got out of the car.

"The nights not over."

He led me to the pond, frozen over with ice, where others were ice skating. I stopped as we came to the ice, causing Simon to stop and look at me. "Well come on!" I shook my head. "I can't ice skate!"

He came back to the edge of the pond and held a hand out. "Just put those skates on and come here you little bugger! I'll help you."

I sat down on a bench and put the skates on, but I'm pretty sure I didn't tie them right or something. Simon took my hand and led me onto the ice, seeming like a pro on the skates. I would have to ask him how he learned later, 'cause rate now I'm slipping all over the place.

"Come on Maya, it's not that hard. Just slide towards me and we'll go from there."

I slid one foot forward, trying to listen to him, but I ended up falling forward, only to be caught by Simon, who just chuckled. "Alright, come here." Simon grabbed wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me around the frozen pond.

"I can't fall again or I won't be able to-"

For what to be the hundredth time, I fell, and this time I was in no mood to get up. Simon knew that and came behind me and picked me up, carrying me back to the edge of the pond and setting me down. I took the skates off and glared at them. "I hate ice."

Simon held out a hand and pulled me up and I could see the smile on his face. "I enjoyed myself."

I glared at him and walked back to the truck. I went to open the door but it was locked and Simon had the keys. So while he stood there with a smirk on his face, I leaned against the truck and glared at the ground. "Maya, you have to admit it was fun."

He started walking towards me when I didn't answer him. "Maya, don't be mad. I didn't mean it." He stood in front of me and gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him. I couldn't stay mad at him once I saw those eyes.

"You know, I never did get my reward for winning."

His lips gently pressed against mine, surprising me and sending a pleasurable tingle down my spine, but after a second I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It felt so good, better than I thought a kiss would. He surprised me even more by licking my bottom lip and gently nibbling on it. But a flash of John went through my head, forcing me to pull away. I didn't move away from him though – he was so warm and he made a tingling sensation go through me.

He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled. "Well that counts."

Oh what the hell! Screw John and my parents – they can go screw themselves. I placed my lips against Simon's again and wrapped my arms around his neck. "So…no John?"

I smiled, "John can go fuck himself." He chuckled and kissed the corner of my mouth, trailing kisses down to my neck. "So you do know how to swear." I couldn't answer him with him kissing my neck like this. He bit down on my neck, making me gasp, and I knew it would leave a mark.

"Simon!" He immediately pulled away and looked at me with alarm. "What's wrong?"

I felt the mark on my neck and glared at him. "My parents are going to kill me if they see this!"

Simon looked at me – he knew there was something else. What was I suppose to tell him? I've never kissed anyone before? Yeah, I'm sure to get laughed at after that. "Maya, what's wrong?"

I looked away. "It-it's nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have stuttered."

"Okay look, I haven't kissed anyone before."

"Really? Didn't really feel like that."

He had a point. But just by looking at him I knew he had felt the same thing I had. Better yet though, he hadn't laughed at me when I told him I've never kissed anyone before. Thinking about that kiss though made me wonder what I was going to do about John.

I looked up at Simon and I knew he was thinking the same thing. I couldn't marry John because of Simon, and that isn't a bad thing. For now though, I'm going to keep this secret and I know Simon will too. Who knows what my parents would do if they found out I have a thing for my fiancés best man.


End file.
